To establish the Johns Hopkins-Baltimore NMR Biomedical Research Center, the Division of Biophysics, School of Hygiene and Public Health and the Department of Chemistry, School of Arts and Sciences, The Johns Hopkins University, jointly apply for the purchase of a Nicolet NT-200 NMR spectrometer. The spectrometer will have a 4.7T superconducting solenoid system, a V.T. probe head of 20 mm tube size, a data system (16K memory, 8 K data), a broad-band multi-nuclei transmitter/receiver accessory (1-160 MHz) with 1 mid-range 2 octava probe, a second, low range 2 octava, V.T. probe-head with preamp, and a variable temperature accessory. The spectrometer can be used in NMR investigation of all chemical elements having a magnetic moment in their nuclei, and has a very high degree all sensitivity because of the 20 mm size probe. The spectrometer will be located in the Magnetic Resonance Laboratory, School of Hygiene and Public Health. There are currently four core users: Dr. Paul O.P. Ts'o, Dr. Paul S. Miller from the Division of Biophysics; Dr. Betty J. Gaffney, Dr. Luigi Marzilli from the Department of Chemistry; and Dr. L.S. Kan, who will be the manager of the laboratory as well as a prospective core user (his grant is currently pending). The Research Programs are in three main areas: (1) Nucleic acid chemistry and biology (Division of Biophysics): Basic NMR properties of nucleic acids, structure and function of nucleic acids, and interaction and metabolism of nucleic acid oligomers inside living cells. Nuclei involved are 1H, 13C, 19F, 31P an possibly 15N; (2) Membrane studies (Dr. Gaffney): protein components of the bacterial sugar phosphotransferase systems and motion of lipid fatty acid. Nuclei are 1H, 2H, 13C, 19F and 31P; (3) Metals studies (Dr. Marzilli): structure of nucleic acid and nucleotide-metal interaction (particularly Platinum complex), radiopharmaceuticals (particularly Technetium, 99mTc) and metal complexes as related to metalloenzymes. Nuclei are 1H, 13C, 15N, and 195Pt. There are ten occasional users both from Johns Hopkins and the University of Maryland. The Center will operate 7 days a week, 3 days for Biophysics, 3 days for Chemistry, and 1 d (Text Truncated -Exceeds Capacity)